


Waiting for Mr. Bond [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Q is a tease, Tea, but no pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Waiting for Mr. Bond [fanart]

_Hurry up to go home, 007, I'm waiting for your report._

[ ](https://www.casimages.com/i/190112115646270692.jpg.html)


End file.
